The Bad Assassin
by Namikaze541
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a bad boy and a really good assassin. When he's assigned to kill a teacher at a high school in Japan he falls in love with Sakura Haruno, a cheerleader who is top of her sophomore class. Full summary inside.


Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a bad boy as well as a really good assassin. When he's assigned to kill a teacher at a high school in Japan he meets Sakura Haruno, a smart cheerleader who is top of her sophomore class. How will he deal with falling in love with her when the brotherhood doesn't allow outside relationships from the organization saying it causes unwanted worries.

The "Bad" Assassin

Ch. 1 The Mission Starts

In Italy in a city called Masayf a young teenager that's fifteen years old is just getting out of bed when he hears a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" He shouts. As he groggily makes his way to the door the knocking continues. "What?" he all but yells as he opens the door. A short boy that comes up to the teens waist about ten years old with light brown hair and one curl that stubbornly falls into his face and a white hood on attached to a white cloak and a red belt tied around it shakily answers the irritated teen "K-Kakashi H-Hatake?...Um the um headmaster wants to um see you." The teen named Kakashi gives a nod of reply to the boy. With that the brown-haired kid turns and closes the door leaving Kakashi to himself. Kakashi walks over to his dresser to pick out his outfit.

As he looks at himself in the mirror he decides it looks good enough. He has on the same white hooded cloak as that boy with the red belt tied around the waist and brown pants and brown calve high boots with secret pouches for storing knives. He has said knives tucked away in various hidden places all over his body and a brown hilt for his sword on his right hip. As he stands without said white hood on you can see his grey gravity-defying hair that spikes up with one tuffet that comes down in between his extremely dark eyes. Underneath the white cloak is a tight black long sleeved t-shirt that hugs his torso and chest so tightly that you can see his well toned muscles. (Au: for those of you that watch Naruto think of him in Anbu uniform but without the armour.) He has a lean but muscular build which he was heavly trained for speed, power, and endurance.

Kakashi then left after an hour so as to not keep Altair waiting to long and still keep his reputation for being late to almost everything. As he walks down the corridor he takes a right leading him outside to the bright blue sky that shined over Masayf. Being in a hurry he doesn't stop to look at it and takes another right heading into the building directly behind the training arena. Kakashi walks underneath the 8 ft tall arch way which once inside has dozens upon dozens of books lined up on bookshelves on either side of the hallway, it looks like a library. When the guards see him they bow to him and in turn he gives them a strictly professional nod as if a king to his guards. He continues walking till he comes to a flight of stairs and heads up them to the next floor. At the top he makes a left and walks up another flight of stairs leading him to the third floor which contains many more rows upon rows of books he wonders what Altair needs him for. 'Probably another assignment' he thinks as he nears his destination. When he finally reaches the headmaster's room he looks around to see it the same as he last left it five days ago after coming back from his previous mission.

In this room there are more bookshelves lined along the walls with a giant window at the back of the room overlooking the training arena along with the whole city of Masayf. There in the centre of the room upon a two-step platform sits a dark brown walnut desk with piles of paper stacked on top. When Kakashi looks back at the right side of the window there stands a man dressed in the same cloak except for their's is black with a red belt tied around the waist. The person looks to be a man by their build and the have their hands held at their back as if they look to be pondering something deeply. They have on black gloves black pants and black calve high boots with the hidden blades in them.

The man turned around and you could see where the hood covered up the top part of his face so you wouldn't be able to tell who they were if you ever saw them in the streets. The man who looked to be in his late thirties addressed Kakashi, "Ah Kakashi your finally here. I have a mission for you.' he says in a deep booming voice that holds large amounts of calm but a lot of power as well. The man motions for Kakashi to step forward and then tells him to stay there for a minute while he grabs something. A minute later he comes back and unfurls an old looking parchment paper with tears in it and what looks to be water stains. What is found on it is a map of what looks to be Japan but has many different colors and border lines on it. "Altair …, I mean master, what is this mission you are sending me on?" Altair looks at the teen then points to a spot on the map drawing Kakashi's eyes to it. "This is Konoha a city and province in Japan. Here there are a group of eight men that are part of the Templars and they're planning to take over the market share and force everyone to buy their products at unreasonably high prices effectively raising enough money to launch a successful attack on us." Kakashi looks on in shock at the information he just received. "Wait but then everyone would loose their jobs and the economy would plummet because nobody would have enough money to pay for the supplies they need." Altair nods in confirmation, "Exactly. That's why I need you to dispose of them before they can destroy the economy there but also around the world including here because of the major trade Japan brings us." Kakashi gives Altair a firm nod and replies, "If that is your wish." Altair then gives him the details on where he will be staying, money, plane tickets, the school he will be attending to pick up information on the leader, Orochimaru whose a teacher there at the high school, and all the other necessary things. "You will leave in one day so get everything packet up and remember your staying for three weeks. Oh leave your weapons here because they will set off the alarms at the airport security checkpoint. I will be sending your weapons to your house along with the cars and motorcycle you use. Make sure you get a good nights sleep." Kakashi nodded then bowed and left to go back to his room and pack up.

AU: so how do you like the first chapter of my story? This is my first fan fic but don't let that stop you from reviewing. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As my teacher always says no writing is final you can always improve on it. I decided to start one because my friend iluvfantasy writes stories to and she's a great writer so I thought I would give it a shot. I already have chapters 1-4 done so if you want me to update I need at least 5 to 10 reviews. Thanks.


End file.
